marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamora
Gamora is a hero from Marvel Comics, as well as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Infinity Watch and United Front. She is introduced to the series in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Backstory Gamora is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the adopted daughter of Thanos and the last of the Zen-Whoberis, a peaceful alien race which was completely destroyed by an order of religious zealots called the Church of Universal Truth. She only survived because Thanos saved her life, and trained her to become an assassin in order to kill the Magus, the incarnated evil side of Adam Warlock, and leader of the Church of Universal Truth. Her powers, also bestowed upon her by Thanos, include superhuman strength, agility and an accelerated healing factor. She is also one of the most skilled martial artists in the Marvel Universe, being able to best most of the opponents in the galaxy. Gamora has appeared as the occasional love interest of the superheroes, Star-Lord, Adam Warlock and Nova, as well as a member of the hero groups, Infinity Watch and United Front. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Intros * "I have to warn you, I can't go easy, even on you." * "There's a bounty on my head. You trying to claim it?" * "They call me the most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy. What's your nickname? * "Now we'll see which one of us is the better Guardian." ''(Rocket Raccoon as enemy) * ''"Make sure you're guarding yourself. Not just the galaxy." ''(Rocket Raccoon as teammate.) * ''"I'm not gonna babysit you Rocket." ''(Rocket Raccoon as teammate) * ''"Consider that offer to join the Avengers rejected." ''(any Avenger as enemy) * ''"Playtime's over, the gloves are off!" * "After saving the galaxy, this'll be a cakewalk." * "We're the galaxy's first and last defense. We will win this." * "I'll fight by your side Hiryu." ''(Strider Hiryu as teammate.)'' * "Fine.. a temporary truce." ''(If any villain except Thanos is a teammate) * ''"We're just partners this time. Don't expect anything more than that." ''(Thanos as teammate) * ''"If I hit you, it wasn't an accident." ''(Thanos as teammate) * ''"Such a pathetic sword doesn't stand a chance against the Godslayer." ''(Ultron Sigma as enemy) * ''"You've succumbed the the stone's power...you are weak!" ''(Ultron Omega as enemy) * ''"Thanos! I will cut you down by my own hand!" ''(Thanos as enemy) Victory * ''"Eliminating the target. That's my job." Victory Text * "Underestimate me at your own risk." * "I've spent most of my life surrounded by enemies. This was just target practice!" * "People like you just never learn." * "Good to know I'm still the galaxy's best." * "I am Gamora, the most dangerous woman in the universe!" * "Next time you cross paths with an intergalactic assassin, you'd be wise to stand down." * "I don't hold back, even for family." * "Your kicks are fast. Do you have bionic enhancements?" (To Chun-Li) * "Such speed and prowess, not unlike my own. Perhaps we were kin in another lifetime." (To Strider Hiryu) * "The Guardians of the Galaxy are light-years ahead of Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" (To an Avenger) * "Big mouths don't win battles Rocket." (To Rocket Raccoon) * "Destroying you is only the start of my retribution, father!" (To Thanos) Trivia * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Gamora is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who now voices her in the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series on Disney XD. ** Prior to her portrayal of Gamora, Marshall previously voiced Black Widow (now voiced by Laura Bailey) in ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. '' Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel Characters Category:Rekka Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Rushdown Characters de:Gamora es:Gamora